1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus having improved luminous efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Because organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emitting display apparatuses, do not include a backlight, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven at a low voltage, may be made light and thin, and have wide viewing angles and excellent contrast. Accordingly, they have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has a wide emitting wavelength range or spectrum, thereby reducing luminous efficiency and reducing color purity. Because light emitted from an organic emission layer has no directivity, many photons from among photons emitted in a set or predetermined direction do not reach a viewer due to total internal reflection, thereby reducing extraction efficiency of an organic light-emitting device.
Accordingly, a method of increasing color purity and light extraction efficiency by introducing a distributed bragg reflector (DBR) mirror into an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been suggested. However, in the case of a resonance structure using such a DBR mirror, there is a limitation in increasing light extraction efficiency.